


200fo粉点梗

by Hxiaoye



Category: all花花
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxiaoye/pseuds/Hxiaoye





	200fo粉点梗

吴亦凡/王嘉尔✖️小华  
短，一发完

-  
吴亦凡第一次见到华晨宇时，觉得华晨宇脸上就写着“omega”，细腰窄胯长腿翘臀，肤白貌美语气软绵。

当然了，这不是abo世界，但如果在abo世界的话，上天创造omega时就应该按照华晨宇的样子创造吧，吴亦凡想。

这是一档室内综艺，主持人风趣幽默，吴亦凡只需要按照台本配合互动，再时不时对台下放放电收获一众尖叫即可。

一切都很顺利，直到一个环节中主持人cue到华晨宇参与游戏。

吴亦凡的目光本就是一直在华晨宇身上的，只不过毕竟在镜头下，他还是收敛着。这下华晨宇被起哄着走上前，吴亦凡也就正大光明的盯着这个初次见面就另他心动不已的男孩。

游戏是两人配合通过迅速移动、有规定姿势的泡沫板墙，否则将会被撞而落水。华晨宇带着羞涩的笑在游戏区站定，一双明眸略带紧张的注视前方，艳红的嘴唇也因为专注微微张开。

他的嘴唇一定很软，像诱人的香甜果冻。你亲上去他笑着躲开，宝石一样的漂亮眸子里闪着琉璃般的光芒，你以为他不喜你的亲吻，可谁知下一秒他小巧的嘴巴俏皮地勾起，伸出小舌一下下舔弄你的嘴唇。

你被他撩拨的心里发痒，扶着他的后颈急不可耐的吻上去，而他看见你这幅因他乱了阵脚的模样骄傲又得意，挑着眉看向你的表情可爱的令你心颤，就像因功课做得好而被奖励糖果的小朋友，向没得到糖果的同伴炫耀。

天真与魅惑这对天差地别的形容词，放在华晨宇身上却一点儿也不冲突。

观众突然爆发的掌声唤回了吴亦凡的思绪，他看向场地中央，是第一关泡沫墙已经出现，墙上的姿势亲密且很好辨认动作，另一位游戏参与者王嘉尔不由分说地公主抱起了华晨宇。

华晨宇穿着一件纯白的短袖T恤，大概因为被抱起的突然而被吓到，此刻双手紧紧搂着王嘉尔，而T恤因主人的动作被扯起露出一小节纤细的腰身。吴亦凡望着华晨宇腰间的大手，脑子里的那点废料开了闸就收不住。

他的腰太细了，你一只手就可以轻易的环住他的腰肢把他圈进怀里，你凑近他的耳边低着声音说一些下流荤话，看他红着脸把头埋进你的怀里。

“哥哥真坏。”他用软糯的声音抱怨，却更像是向你撒娇。

两人成功通过第一关，吴亦凡敏锐地观察到华晨宇被王嘉尔放下时，微微发红的耳尖。

下一个泡沫墙马上出现，墙上姿势的难度系数显然比上一关大，只能容一人通过的身位狭小且低在墙的下部。仍然是王嘉尔反应更快，他迅速坐到地上，把一旁愣着的华晨宇捞进了自己怀里。

吴亦凡的眸色深了深，他知道，华晨宇挺翘的臀部此刻正紧紧挨着王嘉尔的下体。

如果华晨宇这样坐在你的怀里……

你的手不安分的在他腰间摸索，从他的衣服下摆伸进去抚摸他光滑细腻的肌肤，极佳的触感让你忍不住在他身上揉捏出情色的印迹。他在你怀里抗拒的挣扎，可他的力气太小只能小幅度的扭摆腰身，他的小屁股就正好蹭着你的大家伙。

“你再扭我就要被你蹭的射了。”你低头啃咬他过分漂亮的锁骨，坏心眼儿的把身下早已起立的大家伙顶进他的臀缝。

“变态…”他因你的话害羞的红了脸，却不敢再有动作乖巧的被你抱在怀里。

“凡凡，你还好吧？”主持人的声音在耳边响起，吴亦凡堪堪回了神。

“你的脸很红啊，是不舒服吗？”

“啊，没有没有，可能有点热。”吴亦凡摇摇头，不动声色地调整了一下坐姿，他很庆幸自己今天穿着宽大的长款外套，否则明天娱乐头版新闻可能就是当红偶像竟在节目录制现场石更了。

第三关紧接着开始，高难度的姿势令在场人纷纷为两位游戏参与者担心，不过华晨宇表现的很淡定，他凑到王嘉尔耳边与人低语几句，而王嘉尔在听到华晨宇的话后露出惊讶的表情。

吴亦凡突然很期待这一轮两人的动作。

华晨宇鸭子坐在了地上，抬眼示意王嘉尔进行下一步动作，但显然王嘉尔对华晨宇的提议存疑，他犹豫的蹲下扶着华晨宇的膝窝并不敢用力，不过华晨宇的筋骨比他想象中的更软，华晨宇弯下腰，将自己的上身和腿摆到了近乎于对折的位置。

吴亦凡呼吸一滞，身下刚才尽力冷静下来的家伙气势昂扬的再度起立，华晨宇显示出的惊人的柔韧度让吴亦凡几乎瞬间幻想出了上百种操进他身体里的姿势。

无论你想在哪里以何种方式跟他做/爱，他都会配合你摆出你想要的姿势。你把他按在墙上，握着他小巧精致的脚踝把他的一条长腿架在肩上，下身重重地顶进他的身体，他被你的动作刺激的惊呼出声，娇嫩花瓣般的小嘴里溢出甜腻的呻吟。

“哥哥…哥哥…轻一点。”他搂着你的脖子，讨好似的凑上来吻你的鼻梁、下巴，伸出艳红的小舌头绕着你的喉结打转。

他是最会勾人心的，并非有意勾引，而是一举一动间不经意流露出的性感。他对你笑，那双桃花眼里像是钻出一把小钩子，你心甘情愿把自己的心奉上，他轻轻一勾，你的心便被紧紧拴在他的钩子上，就算被锋利的钩子划破个大口也甘之如饴。

场上的游戏已经结束，吴亦凡却怎么都不能集中注意力，直到节目结束，他的视线都牢牢锁着华晨宇的身影，心如擂鼓。

后半程的录影吴亦凡明显不在状态，好不容易熬到收工打发了所有工作人员，他径直往华晨宇的休息室走去。

“嗯…那里…不可以…”

正欲抬手敲门的吴亦凡愣在原地，透过门板传出的呻吟声一下一下打在他的心房。这是他心中响了千次万次的，华晨宇的声音。

门没有反锁，轻易的被吴亦凡推开一条缝，而房内的场景香艳十足，华晨宇被男人抱着坐在化妆桌上，全身上下只剩那件被推至胸部以上的白T，男人的嘴正凑在华晨宇胸前欺负那处的粉嫩。

“不要了…”华晨宇双手抵着男人的胸膛，软绵的声音染上情欲更像是欲迎还拒。

果然，男人并不理会华晨宇的推拒，嘴上的动作不停，手往后探上了华晨宇身后的私密地。

“唔…啊…”修长白皙的脖颈高高扬起，眼底蓄起了点点泪光。

“小家伙，再叫大声点，再叫大声点你的吴亦凡哥哥就会被引过来了。”

早已被情/欲淹没的吴亦凡听到自己的名字，再也无法保持冷静推门而入。华晨宇身上的男人被吓了一跳转过头来，是王嘉尔。

“你竟然没锁门？”王嘉尔恼火，报复性凑近华晨宇咬人的唇瓣。

“要等吴亦凡哥哥来啊。”华晨宇由着王嘉尔的动作，眼角带笑看向吴亦凡。


End file.
